Devices (e.g., computing devices, electrical devices, household devices, etc.) can be utilized throughout a building (e.g., house, office building, campus, etc.). Each of the devices can have a plurality of functionality and corresponding settings for each functionality. Sound recognition devices (e.g., microphones, etc.) can be utilized to receive sound and/or record sound within a particular area.